As with much of today's manufacturing technology, the method of producing photographic prints from a roll of film has become highly automated. Rolls of film are typically spliced together forming a continuous film strip. The strip is run through a photo processing machine which develops the negatives and produces one or more sets of prints. The machine also cuts the negatives and prints and stacks them for insertion into a print folder. Machines today, such as those produced by Gretag Imaging, Inc. of Chicopee, Mass. also are capable of automatically inserting the prints and negatives into the print folders. The machine includes a means such a mechanism or shovel for opening the pockets and inserting the prints and negatives into the appropriate pockets. Many photo processors, however, still use the method of hand-inserting prints and negatives into the folders.
Folders for holding photo prints currently are produced from a relatively flimsy or flexible paper material having a single print pocket. The print pockets are sometimes expandable along the side edges but not the bottom edge of the folder. Some folders also include an expandable bottom end as well. Additionally, some folders have an extra pocket in front of the print pocket for holding the photo print negatives. This type of paper folder has a floating divider which is produced separately from and simply glued into the folder forming two separate pockets. The negative and print pockets both may expand through movement of the divider. The folder also usually includes glue panels along the sides for adhering the front and back panels of the folder together.
Conventional folders which include a divider panel may be manufactured using a number of methods. One such method requires one operation to produce the standard single pocket folder from a blank of material and a separate operation to produce divider panels from another blank of material. An additional operation is necessary to insert and adhere the divider within the folder. Another method includes forming the divider as part of the blank of material extending from one side of the blank. The extending divider panel requires the material blank width to accommodate both the width of the folder and the width of the divider. Such a method produces excessive material waste from the blank which is costly.
Conventional paper folders do not provide a sturdy, long-term storage container for photographs and negatives. The paper is generally flexible and flimsy and does not provide protection for the prints and negatives held within the folder. Conventional folders are especially susceptible to damage or failure when stuffed with as many as 80 prints and negatives. Additionally, the conventional paper material is not sturdy enough for a rigorous process of imprinting sophisticated promotional and advertising information on the folders which is necessary in today's competitive market.
What is needed is a print folder produced from a single unitary material blank having separate print and negative pockets. What is also needed is a print folder which is readily substituted for a conventional paper folder and compatible with existing automatic photo processing machines. What is further needed is a print folder where the divider panel in the blank is formed within the width of a standard folder blank for conserving paperboard material by limiting the necessary width of the blank starting material. What is still further needed is a print folder which may be produced from either conventional print folder paper or from a relatively sturdy material such as paperboard suitable for long-term storage of objects therein and printing of sophisticated promotional material thereon and is biodegradable, recyclable and perhaps already recycled.